


Ve tvých rukou

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Ve tvých rukou

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Kolik jich tam ještě je, Klingere?"

Vrchní chirurg Hawkeye Pierce právě úspěšně dokončil operaci. Sundal si špinavé rukavice a prohnul se v zádech, která jej už nějakou tu hodinu pobolívala. Ale byl na to zvyklý.

"Právě přijel džíp. Přivezli jednoho se zraněním hrudníku," strčil Klinger hlavu do dveří.

"Vhodný desert pro dnešní den, podávej ho, prosím, na stříbrném podnose," poručil Hawkeye. desátníkovi, nechal si nasadit nové rukavice a čekal, až mu dovezou pacienta. Ten byl na stole coby Klinger svou chlupatou nožkou dup. Lékař nakouknul po obvaz.

"A sakra!" zaklel. Jeho oči vyhledaly tvář muže, jenž před ním ležel. Muže… Bylo to dítě. Stěží mu mohlo být více než patnáct. Vypadal jako jeden z těch vojáků, kteří u odvodu o svém věku lhali.

"Co se děje?" ozval se BJ od zadního stolu.

"Dostal to pár milimetrů od srdce, musel už ztratit hodně krve. Doneste mu jednotku AB negativní" štěknul na právě procházejícího člověka, pak se obrátil na sestru:

"Skalpel."

Hawkeye pracoval, jak nejrychleji uměl. Čelo se mu orosilo, jak se snažil. Musel ho zachránit, prostě musel.

"Klesá mu tlak," upozornil jej anesteziolog.

Kapitánovy modré oči mrkly na tvář pacienta a vzápětí se vrátily zpět k ráně. Potřeboval ještě pár minut. Jen pár minut!

"Bez pulsu."

"Do hajzlu," zašeptal Pierce, "adrenalin!"

Musel udělat přímou masáž srdce, neměl jinou možnost. Injekce s hormonem byla vpravena do svalu. Kapitánův pohled vyhledal anesteziologův.

"Nic, doktore," oznámil mu bezvýrazně.

Hawkeyeho pohltila zoufalost a vztek. Dělal, co mohl, ale bylo to málo. Kéž by mohl udělat víc, ale už nebylo co. Adrenalin, dýchání, masáž srdce.

Bylo po všem, ale on pořád tiskl v ruce srdce, které už nikdy nemělo znovu tlouct. Zažil to už mnohokrát, ale vždy jej to zasáhlo stejně silně. Možná teď i intenzivněji. Vždyť tomu klukovi nebylo ani osmnáct!

Jako ve snu slyšel modlitbu Otce Mulcahyho. Díval se na něj, jak vykonává poslední službu pro jeho pacienta. Když skončil, jejich pohledy se setkaly. Knězovy oči byly plné smutku stejně jako Hawkeyho, ale mnohem smířenější. V kapitánových planul vztek, který chtěl uhasit. Lépe řečeno utopit.

Tiše se vypařil do vedlejší místnosti, kde ze sebe serval nyní již ne úplně bílé oblečení a hodil je do koše. Pak rozrazil dveře a kráčel směrem k důstojnickému klubu. Martini na tohle nestačilo, potřeboval něco silnějšího. Hmátl po Skotské a nalil si. Zaplatí později, dělal to tak vždycky.

Usadil se k baru, poměrně svižně do sebe lil alkohol a přemýšlel. O válce, o životě, o smrti… Prostě o všem, co se mu honilo hlavou. Natolik zabředl do svých myšlenek, že si nevšimnul příchozí osoby.

Otec Mulcahy se vydal za Hawkeyem, jakmile byli ze sálu odvezeni všichni ranění. Pohled jeho očí jej zneklidnil. Napadlo ho, aby kapitán zase nevyvedl nějakou hloupost, jako když jel na mírové rozhovory a snažil se zastavit válku. Nejprve se podíval do Bažiny, ale pak s jistotou zamířil do důstojnického klubu. Když vešel, spatřil Hawkeyeho, jak sedí na barové stoličce. Ruku měl obtočenou kolem prázdné skleničky a zíral před sebe.

Znal Hawkeyeho natolik dobře, aby věděl, jak se cítí. Byl na smrt velmi citlivý, dokázala jej zasáhnout mnohem více, než ostatní lékaře. Nebyl slaboch, prostě to měl v povaze.

Kněz přešel k němu a posadil se na vedlejší židli. Hawkeye k němupomalu otočil hlavu a zaostřil. Vzdálený pohled z jeho očí rázem zmizel, nahradilo jej překvapení.

"Přišel jste mě hlídat?" zeptal se bezvýrazně a dolil si skleničku. Normálně takhle nechlastal, ale bylo mu mizerně a pochyboval, že to pozdější kocovina přerazí.

"Ano, Hawkeye, v takovém stavu není dobré být sám," zněla klidná odpověď.

Hawkeye se chvíli na Mulcahyho díval a pak se napil. Tváří se mu mihnul bolestný úšklebek.

"Vy víte, co mě žere, že?" řekl kapitán s pohledem upřeným na skleničku.

"Není to těžké uhodnout," odvětil popravdě kněz.

"Přijedou rozbití a já je spravím, aby je mohli rozbít znovu," procedil Pierce mezi zuby. Ta věta mu rezonovala v hlavě a vypalovala se mu do mozku. Byla krutá, ale pravdivá. Fungoval jen jako mezičlánek dalšího ničení a zabíjení. Podílel se na veškerých nelidskostech války. Vybavila se mu tvář toho kluka, kterého právě ztratil.

"Bylo to jen dítě." dodal tiše.

"Já vím, Hawkeye," pronesl konejšivým hlasem Mulcahy, ale tušil, že na kapitána to velký vliv mít nebude. Jedna věc je, když je Hawkeye vzteklý. Ale když je zároveň smutný…

S napětím sledoval, jak Hawkeye pevně svírá skleničku, klouby měl úplně bílé. Pak náhle seskočil ze židle a mrštil skleničkou proti zdi. Ozval se zvuk tříštícího se skla a pak nastalo ticho. Stále na něj zíral. Hrudník se mu zvedal ostošest, v očích mu plála divokost. Takhle jej snad ještě neviděl. Vypadal jako rozzuřené zvíře. Kdyby Hawkeyemu nedůvěřoval, a nedisponoval svým pravým hákem, tak by se bál, že mu ublíží.

Pierce se snažil ovládnout svou zlost. Zhluboka dýchal, ovšem pohled na rozbitou skleničku jej podivně uspokojil. Měl chuť rozbít ještě něco, aby se mu ulevilo, ale věděl, že tím nic nevyřeší. Přešel k místu, kam sklenička dopadla. Cítil se přesně jako ona. Zlomený, rozbitý, zneužitý. Dělal práci, kterou vždy dělat chtěl, ale tady jej využívají proto, aby mohla pokračovat válka. A on to musel dělat, nemohl ty kluky nechat umřít. Byl v pasti, ze které nebylo úniku.

Praštil pěstmi do zdi. Potřeboval vybít ten vztek, zoufalství, smutek a bolest. Ale místo násilí se něco uvnitř něj rozhodlo, aby vše vyjádřil jinak. Na tváře porostlé jednodenním strništěm začaly stékat slzy. Proč je, kurva, svět tak krutý?!

Hawkeye zavřel vlhké oči a opřel se o zeď zády. Pak podél ní sjel až dolů, naštěstí kousek od střepů. Nemyslel si o sobě, že by byl brečící děcko. Válka skolila i tvrdší nátury, natož pakempatického lékaře.

Mulcahy tiše seděl a pozoroval Hawkeyeho, který složil ruce i hlavu na svá kolena a otřásal se vzlyky. Něco se v něm pohnulo. Postavil se a po pár krocích zjistil, že klečí před Hawkeyem a má dlaň na jeho vlasech. Uvědomoval si, jak jej ničí pohled na zhrouceného přítele. Pohnul prsty a začal Hawkeyeho hladit. Chirurg pozvedl hlavu.

Pierceovi z očí stále tekly slzy, ale jeho pozornost byla nyní soustředěna na muže před ním. Snad věky už jej nikdo nepohladil po vlasech. Pomohlo mu to se uklidnit.

Rozhodil ruce po stranách a zapřel se jimi o podlahu, aby se mohl postavit. Místo toho se ale ozvalo jen zařvání.

Hawkeye pozvedl dlaň a zíral na střep, zaražený v kůži. Dotkl se ho a zasyknul.

Mulcahy bez řečí vzal jeho ruku do své a zranění zkontroloval. Hawkeye nebyl ve stavu, aby se střepem něco udělal sám. Došel pro alkohol a ránu vydezinfikoval. Pierce funěl a kňučel, jak ho to štípalo, ale snažil se držet. Pak kněz začal kus skla pomalu vytahovat.

Hawkeye se opřel. Bolest se už zmenšovala a jemu začalo být dobře. Z rány na dlani přesunul oči na Otce, který soustředně pokračoval v práci. Pierce si nikdy nevšimnul, jak něžně kněz vypadá. Jeho tvář byla čistá jako sníh a oči modré jako nebe za jasného dne.

Nevěděl jistě, proč se zabývá zrovna mužem před sebou, ale neřešil to. Uvědomil si, že se mu Mulcahy líbí. Kdyby byl žena, tak by možná mohl mít u něj nějaké šance.

Hawkeye se nad svými myšlenkami zamračil, ale nechal je plynout dál. Zaujaly jej. Nikdy o knězi neuvažoval jako o někom, kdo by pro něj byl přitažlivý. Přestože se jejich vztah dal označit jako přátelský, žádný důvěrnější rozhovor spolu nevedli. A Hawkeye po tom zatím ani netoužil. Jen se v tuto chvíli zdál být zaujat tím, jak Mulcahy vypadá a jak citlivě vytahuje střep z jeho ruky.

"S vaším citem byste mohl být lékař," poznamenal Pierce.

"To také jsem. Jen dávám přednost léčení duší. Léčení těla raději přenechám vám,"pousmál se kaplan a konečně střep vytáhnul.

Hawkeye se na něj ale ani nepodíval. Jak jej dříve zaujala Mulcahyho tvář a oči, teď upíral zrak na jeho usmívající se rty.

Moc mu slušelo, když se smál, uvědomil si.

"BJovi praskla duše na motorce. Říkal jsem mu, že má jít za vámi, ať mu pomůžete, ale nedal si říct," zablábolil Hawkeye.

"Dobře udělal. Mým největším technickým úspěchem bylo nahození generátoru," prohlížel Mulcahy ještě jednou kapitánovu dlaň, jestli tam nějaký menší střep nebo úlomek nezůstal.

"Jak se vám to povedlo?"

"Zlostí jsem do něj kopnul," odpověděl kněz tak lhostejným tónem, až se Hawkeye rozesmál. Před očima se mu odvíjela scéna, jak Mulcahy nazlobeně zírá na generátor, výhružně mu spílá a nakonec do něj kope.

Kněze potěšilo, že Hawkeyeho dokázal přivést na jiné myšlenky. Pustil jeho ruku a s úsměvem se díval, jak se kapitán chechtá. Pierce se doslova rozzářil a přenesl dobrou náladu i na Mulcahyho. Když se dosmál, přenesl na něj i svůj pohled.

Tiše se pozorovali, až z toho kněz začal mít podivný pocit v břiše. Nebylo mu jasné, proč na sebe tak zírají, ale nechtělo se mu pohled odtrhávat. V Hawkeyeho očích se třpytila radost, která naplňovala i jeho. Nedalo se říci, že by byl nešťastný člověk, ale sdílení veselí s někým jemu blízkým pro něj bylo vzácné.

Hawkeyemu smích značně proměnil vnímání světa. Hned bylo všechno o něco lepší, růžovější. Mulcahy měl na lidi velmi zajímavý vliv, což si Hawkeye uvědomoval. Zvláště jeho pohled se od ostatních velmi lišil. Snad nikdy v životě neviděl člověka, který by vypadal tak jemně. Modré oči a světlé blond vlasy jen podtrhovaly vizáž vlídného člověka, jenž se snažil zachraňovat lidské duše od utrpení.

Ač mu nebylo jasné proč, udržoval s knězem oční kontakt. Měl pocit, že takto si rozumí více, než kdyby spolu vedli hodinový rozhovor. A za to mu byl vděčný. Člověk si občas potřebuje s někým v klidu pomlčet.

Chtěl Mulcahymu na důkaz vděku stisknout rameno, ale snad vlivem alkoholu a špatné koncentrace minula ruka svůj cíl a skončila na zadní straně krku. Hawkeyemu to došlo až ve chvíli, kdy pod prsty ucítil hebké prameny. Ani překvapení jeho ruce ale nezabránilo v tom, aby se posunula výše a mimoděk Mulcahyho vlasy prohrábla.

Kněz, jehož pozornost se plně věnovala Hawkeyeho pohledu, nejprve dotek ani nevnímal. Došlo mu to poté, co zjistil, že se cítí podivně pohodlně. Ruka se jemně probírala jeho vlasy a on měl chuť zamručet.

Unikl hladící ruce, ale Hawkeyeho oči nepouštěl. Bylo mu trapné, jak se zachoval. Nedělal nic špatného, ale vyděsil jej ten příjemný pocit, který se mu usadil v hrudi.

"Možná bychom tu ruku měli zavázat," řekl neurčitě.

Hawkeye zmateně zamrkal. Zavázat ruku? Jakou ruku? Po chvilce vzpomínání si uvědomil, že je řeč o jeho dlani, ze které ještě nedávno trčel střep. Pierce byl natolik zaujat Mulcahyho pohledem, že ztratil pojem o realitě. Citelně vnímal, jak jeho dotek na kněze zapůsobil. Viděl v jeho očích úlek. Nedivil se mu, nemohl na to být zvyklý.

S heknutím se postavil na nohy a protáhnul si záda, která měl úplně ztuhlá z prostátých hodin na sále. Poté společně s Otcem opustili bar a vydali se na ošetřovnu. Tam se Hawkeye vyhoupl na pult a pozoroval Mulcahyho, jak vytahuje ze skříňky obvaz. Pak uchopil Piercovu ruku do své. Rána pomalu mizela pod vrstvami bílé látky, až se ztratila úplně.

Opět musel žasnout nad tím, jak citlivý Mulcahy je. Rána jej po dobu jeho péče ani nezabolela. Netušil, kde takovou jemnost získal, ale fascinovaně ji přijímal. Když měl ruku obvázanou, Hawkeye nechtěl, aby se jej přestal dotýkat. Uchopil tedy jeho dlaň do svých a pohladil ji. Pozvedl oči k těm znovu překvapeným.

Příjemný pocit v hrudníku se vrátil a Mulcahy se tentokrát nedotáhnul. Nechal Hawkeyeho, aby přejížděl konečky prstů po jeho dlani a pak výše. Netušil, jak rozporuplně mohou působit nehty na tenkou kůži na předloktí. Vnímal lehkou bolest z jejich škrábání, ale také jemnost jejich pomalých pohybů.

Pro Pierce bylo jeho vlastní chování záhadou. Přišlo mu tak přirozené, že se Mulcahyho dotýkal. Líbilo se mu, jak kněz reaguje. Zprvu údivem dokořán rozevřené oči se nyní schovávaly za víčky, jeho obličej byl uvolněný. Zjistil, že mu hlazení jiného člověka dělá dobře. Mulcahyho výraz mu byl dokonalou odměnou. Snad v jeho tváři ještě tak blažený výraz neviděl.

Náhle se v knězi opět něco pohnulo. Možná svědomí, možná strach. Nebo možná strach ze svědomí. Odskočil z Hawkeyeho dosahu, očima jej ale poutal k sobě. Cítil, jak jsou jejich pohledy přitahovány k sobě, jak se jeho ruce chtějí vrátit k těm laskajícím.

Pierce na něj mlčky hleděl. Chápal jeho rozrušení. Nikdy by jej do ničeho nenutil, tak jen seděl a čekal. Chtěl mu být blíže. Dokonce v sobě naleznul myšlenku na ještě důvěrnější doteky. Neděsila jej, ale lákala. Učarovala mu jemnost, jaká se v tomto nenápadném muži skrývala. Jenže věděl, že ji nezíská násilím, ale jen trpělivostí a něhou.

Mulcahy se váhavými kroky k Hawkeyemu přiblížil. Cítil, že má dvě možnosti. Buď odejde, bude se Hawkeyemu vyhýbat, ale hrozilo, že mu stejně jednou podlehne. Anebo mu podlehne okamžitě. Netušil, co má dělat. Myslel si, že víra mu vždy ukáže cestu, podá mu pomocnou ruku, ale teď byl sám. Přece se nemohl nechat někým hladit, to nesměl, to… bylo špatné. Hawkeyemu nedokázal odolat skoro nikdo. Nepochyboval o tom, že jej nebude k ničemu nutit. To neměl v povaze. Ale… dokáže on sám vzdorovat jeho tiché prosbě? Chtěl si myslet, že odpověď nezná, ale to napětí ve vzduchu a ruce toužící po dotecích mu to neumožňovaly.

Hawkeye pozoroval Mulcahyho boj a pookřál, když už se mu zdálo, že se kněz vydá směrem k němu. Ale nakonec pocítil trn zklamání, když se otočil zády a směřoval ke dveřím. Viděl, jak je Mulcahy pootevřel, ale pak otočil hlavu zpět k Hawkeyemu.

Ten opět neřekl vůbec nic. Měl čekat, že jej Mulcahy pošle někam, ale nemohl předvídat, jak moc jej to bude bolet. Už mu nedokázal oplácet pohled, aniž by se mu do očí nedostal smutek z odmítnutí. Odvrátil se od něj a zaměřil pozornost na obvázanou ruku. Snažil se zaměstnat mozek myšlenkami na to, jestli je obvaz správně utažený, ale přesto sebou trhnul, když uslyšel klapnutí právě zavřených dveří.


End file.
